There is always a tragedy
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: The moon peeked through Light's window. He was thinking what it would be like to be that moon. To look over all the creatures of the night. To have a place in this world. To be an enternal light. Yeah, it's sad. Don't like don't read. Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own death note. I own my story. Not the characters in it though. Sad day when I get ahold of the rights to death note though. You should all run. Also I might not have put this in on What happens afterwards but I don't own death note there either.

A.n./ I am writing this for my dad. He likes death note too. I am also writing this on a Mountain Dew rush. And at the wee hours of the morning. Lack of sleep not good for writing. There Might be typos.

The moon peeked through Light's bedroom window. He was thinking what it would be like to be that moon. To look over all the creatures of the night. To have a place in this world. To be an eternal light. He was thinking what it would be like to comand the tides. He was thinking about the moon's surface. How it was covered with scars just like him. Just like Light. Light held out his arms and traced some of the burn scars left there from the fire. The fire that had claimed his little sister's, Sayu's, life. The fire that his father set in a druken rage. The fire his mother helped along with throwing achohol bottles into the flames and laughing at the pretty colors. Light couldn't help but think of it. Just like the moon, he had his scars. He started to think about little Sayu. He started to think about how she would come to him for help on her addition. She would even come to him with help on things she already knew because their parents were having another fight and she was afraid. He loved seeing her smile. He often wondered how she could still smile, but when she smiled at him he felt the need to smile back. If only to comfort her a little. It was okay to smile then. To smile for Sayu. She was six when the fire had started. She was six when she learned how to ride her bike. She was six when learned addition. She was six when she started school. She was six when she died. Sayu... Her grave stone is marked with an angel. His little angel. Light's little sister. Her tombstone says "Here Lies Sayu Yagami. Beloved daughter and sister." Nothing else. His parents didn't want to waste money on unimportant things. They wanted to waste it on booze and ciggerettes. Light often felt ashamed of his parents. He often felt ashamed of himself. He was number one in his entire school yet it didn't matter. When he went home, he went home to the same drunken parents. When he went to school he was constanly ignored except by the teachers. The kids didn't like him. He was smart. He was diffrent. Light wished the teachers would not point him out and make a big deal over his grades. Just because he went to a poor school meant his grades were supposed to be bad. He only went there because his parents didn't have money for more expensive schools. No, they spent their money on booze. Light hated them. Everytime he thought of this it made his little heart hurt. He felt like a terrible child since hi didn't love his parents. Light hated it. He continued to think himself to sleep. Tomorrow was school and he needed his rest. Not that he got it often with his parents fighting.

"LIGHT! Get your ass up and go to school already!" His drunken mother, Sachiko, yelled from the living room where she often spent her nights. Light awoke the way he did every morning. It was his rutine. He would brush his teeth then put his uniform on. It had always been like this. Except when Sayu was here. He always woke her and got her ready before himself. That was why he was late to school often. He's not late anymore.

Light slowly crept to the bathroom as to not disturb his drunken father who slept in the kitchen. Their tiny two bedroom apartment. The other bedroom was hardly used. Light always felt a little solom about wasting his parents money in gettin a two bedroom apartment. They never slept in the bedroom anyway. When Light brought this up one time though, his father slapped him. He supposed he could do worse and resolved not to bring up the topic again. Light turned the door knob of the bathroom and walked in. He grabbed his over used tooth brush and some tooth paste and started brushing his teeth. He could here his father's snores from in here. He always knew when his father was asleep. He could never be quite sure when his mother was though. She didn't snore like his father. Light finished brushing hi teeth and walked out of the bathroom. He decided not to get any breakfast today since he didn't want to wake his father and quietly left their apartment.

It was cold. A frost biting cold. The December month had come with a snow. The snow blanketed everything. The whole city had been blanketed in white. Children played in this. Everyone loved snow. Everyone except for Light. Light knew snow meant for an exspecially cold apartment. His apartment hel no heat. His parents had better things to spend their money on. They told him he would do fine with a blanket and a warm bath. Of course, they forgot about the fact that the hot water had been turned off. Light usually boiled water on the stove to take his baths with. He hardly ever bathed during winter because of the cold. Light knew it was unsanitary but weighed his options and decided unsanitary was better than frozen. He chose the latter. Well, he chose the latter to him. Light walked with his hands stuffed in his summer school uniform. His parents couldn't afford the winter one so he walked to school with shorts and sleeves of his jacket half cut off. He walked like this every morning. This morning however was diffrent. This morning he saw a strange person. Mabye it wasn't even a person but a thing. It certainly had thing like qualities. It looked about nineteen and was walking his dirrection.

"Excuse me." The thing started talking to Light. It had black eyes. It looked as though you could get lost in those eyes. Light guessed that was where the bottom of the ocean lie.

"Y-yes?" Light wanted to smack himself for being so stupid as to stutter. He couldn't believe he had just stuttered. It showed weakness. Light couldn't be weak. Not with the kind of things he did at night before he got home.

"I was just wondering if you knew where a bakery could be. Preferably one close by." The thing just stared into Light's honey colored eyes expecting it's answer to just fall from those beautiful eyes.

"Umm... Yes, there should be one about a few blocks away..." Light couldn't help but stare into the thing's cold dark obsedian eyes. They looked as though they knew all the answers. Light wanted to talk with the thing for a few more minutes before it escaped out of his sight. As the thing started walking away Light decided he wanted to talk some more. It was not like he was afraid of it. He was just confused that animals could talk. He didn't know they could. Then Light came to a genius conclusion. The thing had been modified to be able to speak the human langauge. Of course Light didn't know that the thing was in fact a human being. Light was just thinking of the odd way the "thing" had presented itself in. Light really did know alot of things. He was meaning animals but his large vocabulary wasn't working right now. Light was trying to say he knew alot of the names of animals but the name of this animal had excaped him. Particulary because this was not an animal. Light of course did not know that so, being the curious fellow that he is, wanted to chat some more with the thing.

"Hey! I'll walk you to it if you want." Light's offer was posed in the format of a declaritive sentance. He meant to pose it as a question, but living with the kind of people that he did made asking for things near impossible. He never got them anyway so why ask. Light knew how to demand what he wanted. He never really asked. He had tried countless times before, but it always ended in a answer me. In a way, it was sort of like right now.

"That would be lovely, considering you did not think about telling me in which dirrection the bakery lie." The thing started talking again. Light was mesmerized by the way of it's voice. It was a monotone that sounded as though he never had to ask for things either. Though, being a "thing" it probably had everything brought to it. Light concluded this.

"Alright! It's this way... Umm... By the way can I ask for your name?" Light tried his best to pose his sentence instead of telling the thing to tell him it's name. He knew it was rude.

"You can ask for my name, that does not mean I will give it to you. If you are asking permission for something you say 'may' instead of can. If you have the physical or mental ability you can do it. Using may, you basically ask permission hoping that they will give you an answer." The thing was giving Light a lesson in grammar. "Further more, have your parents not taught you proper grammar and etiquette." Light blushed. Of course his parents didn't have time to teach him things like that. They didn't teach him anything except people can't be trusted. They kill. Murder children, adluts, anyone. People comit crimes. They shouldn't have the freedoms that they have now. It should all be controlled. Everything. No crime, pollution, or global warming. Nothing that can harm anyone. Light hated that his parents didn't care enough to even teach him how to talk. He learned from the t.v. Of course his parents never kept it on proper chanels so some of his first vocabulary was swearing. Not that anyone cared. Not until he got to kindergarden. Then everyone had intrest in what little Light Yagami was saying. What his parents allowed him to say. Of course no one got involved. See you can't trust people. They won't try to help you. No one will. Light learned this from an early age. Light learned alot of things not taught in school. LIke how to duck from gun fire. They don't teach you things like that in school. Light he learned most of his vocabulary from watching the spelling bee.

"Sorry... May I ask for your name." Light wasn't that much intrested in the thing's name anymore. All he cared about was going to school. To get away from his god forsaken memories. He knew people wouldn't pay attention to him at school either. This thing was the only one who cared if he used correct grammar or not. The thing didn't even know him. If the thing knew where he came from, who he was, it would not even associate with him. LIght knew this all too well. Light had made friends before. It started off fine then when they learned whoe he was and where he came from their friendship came to an abrrupt end. It was okay though. Light didn't need friends. He had himself and that was good enough. Wasn't it? Light was starting to question whether it was or not.

"You may call me Ryuzaki. Or Suzuki, Sato, Takahashi, Sasaki, Ito, Kudo, Kimura, Narito, Chiba, Kikuchi, Abe, Watanabe, Endo, Koboyashi, Arai, Saito, Nakamura, Tanaka, Yamamoto, Hiyashi, Yoshida, Yamazaki, Yamada, Mochizuki, Shimizu, Fukuzawa, Maruyama, Kato, Inoue, Matsumoto, Maeda, Fujiwara, Hara, Miyake, Fujii, Kondo, Mori, Oonishi, Murakami, Ochi, Komatsu, Hamada, Koga, Matsuo, Nakajima, Yamaguchi, Sakamoto, Goto, Ono, Kuroki, Kai, Kawano, Hidaka, Higa, Kinjo, Oshiro, Miyaga, and Araki. Take your pick." Light was stunned. He had never heard so many name before. All of those had been common last names, as far as he was thought how confusing it would be to have to be called by all of that. Light and the thing continued to walk to the bakery. Light not even caring if he was late to school. His parents wouldn't punish him anyway.

"That's alot of ailiases." Light kept walking even though the thing had stopped. When Light noticed it stopped he stopped too. He was secretly hoping it wasn't like some kind of dog who you would have to say 'come on' to every five minutes when it saw something intresting. Light, needless to say, wasn't much of a dog person. He liked cats. They went in a litter box. They didn't need to be fed. They didn't bother you unless you wanted them too. Yep, cats were awesome. He only wished his apartment building allowed pets. Wished was the key word. Light wished. He knew that nothing would come of his wishes. It was futile, but he couldn't help himself from wishing for a cat. He always had strange wishes when he had them.

"What's wrong. You stopped." Thank you captain obvious. The older male seemed not to notice the pre-teen's bluntness.

"Yes, I have stopped. I have another name..." Light really hoped this wasn't another long list of stupid, false names. He would much rather talk to someone using their real name, even though, you don't need a name to hold a perfectly good conversation. Light learned this. He never told people his name unless they asked. He didn't want his reputation known until after they had become friends. In a way, he hoped to befirend the thing. He wasn't particulary sure if you could befriend things, but he could try.

"I don't mind hearing it... That is if you want to tell me." Light reluctantly held his hope for the thing to give out it's true name.

"L, my name is L. You can not repeat that under any circumstances. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Light wasn't afraid of the thing's straight forwardness. He actually preferred to tell him the truth ahead of time instead of when their lie became a muddled mess.

"Good. Then, what's my name?"

"Ryuzaki, Suzuki, Sato, Takahashi, Sasaki, Ito, Kudo, Kimura, Narito, Chiba, Kikuchi, Abe, Watanabe, Endo, Koboyashi, Arai, Saito, Nakamura, Tanaka, Yamamoto, Hiyashi, Youshida, Yamazaki, Yamada, Mochizuki, Shimizu, Fukuzawa, Maruyama, Kato, Inoue, Matsumoto, Maeda, Fujiwara, Hara, Miyake, Fujii, Kondo, Mori, Oonishi, Murakami, Ochi, Komatsu, Hamada, Koga, Matsuo, Nakajima, Yamaguchi, Sakamoto, Goto, Ono, Kuroki, Kai, Kawano, Hidaka, Higa, Kinjo, Oshiro, Miyaga, and Araki." The many ailiased thing laughed at the long list of names. He had never before had somone memorize the name right off the bat. Heck, Watari couldn't even remember half of those and stuck to calling him Ryuzaki.

"Well, since you know so many of mine, why don't you tell me your's." The things statement posed itself as a question statement. A odd form of langauge of unto which he had been presented with.

"I don't like to talk about my name..." Light was telling the truth. He hated his name. He hated saying it. It was a stupid name. He thought so personally. It wasn't his choice though. His obaa-san decided on it. The one on his mother's side, since his mother was so high on drugs she couldn't name him, it had been her decision. Light liked his obaa-san, even if she died. Yes, she had passed away when he was five. Little Sayu had been about two then. She didn't remember her. Not like she could, she was dead. They both were dead. The only diffrence was in the way they died. Little Sayu in a fire and his obaa-san of a car accident. The police men say it wasn't an accident though. They say she dorve off into the river of her own free will. Light never had believed them.

"I would say it rude not to tell oneself name." The thing decided it was going to give him a mannars lesson again.

"Light, my name is Light Yagami. I don't care whatever you call me, I just don't like my name." Light was feeling depressed again. For some odd reason, he had never expeirienced so many emotions within one hour with the same person. He had been recalling all sorts of memories.

"Light... I like that name. What's the kanji for it?" Now the thing was asking questions.

"Oh, moon. Night and god for Yagami." Light thought it was weird he wanted to know the kanji for his name.

"The moon. It's pretty. Did you mother pick that name out for you?" Light recalled a memory of his obaa-san sitting with him. She was telling him of WWII. Of how Japan conquered many land but had to give them up in the end. Light thought that that happening was amazing. He didn't think it would ever happen now a days.

"My obaa-san did... She's dead. She died when I was five." Light unknowingly was giving the thing all the infromation to find him again. Even if he didn't know it, the thing could have told him it was planning on hunting him down to make him it's toy. Okay, so maybe it wasn't planning on doing that, but still, it is pretty creepy having someone track you down. Not that Light knew this was going to happen. It's just a statement on an approaching feeling. Light didn't know what the feeling was, but it was there.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The thing said it, but it didn't sound like he meant it.

"Don't apologize to me if you don't mean it..." Light was tired of being lied to. If someone was going to talk to him, they should tel the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help them god. Funny statement considering he didn't believe in god. How could he? Where was god when these injustices were happening? The only person he thought he could trust was L. He was nothing but a letter. Light knew that L put away criminals everyday. He helped make this world a better place. He didn't care if he was just a letter or not. L was justice. L stood for the rights of his people. He stood in the way of criminals all over the world. Light knew that he would get the chance to work along side L one day. Light didn't believe that this thing's name was L. Or if it was, it's owner must have named it in relation to the famous detective. Of course, how could an animal be a detective.

"Light, you're right. I don't mean it. I won't apologize for not meaning it before, because I wouldn't mean it then either." The thing told Light this as though it wasn't any of his concern. It wasn't it's concern for Light's mental state, so why should it.

"It's alright. I'm used to being lied to. I wish people would only tell the truth. I would rather hear the truth than some lie. If you start out with the truth it will be less of a let down than knowing they lied to you in the beginning. I know my wishes will never come true. It's just not in human nature. My hopes and dreams are futile and in hoping for something you just waste your life away. I know if I want something I just have to take it. I'm going to rise to the top someday. I will. It's not hope. I will bite and claw my way there if I have to. I will become a detective. Or if I don't, I will become a criminal. No gray area in between. I will get what I want. Nothing more, nothing less. I know this for a fact." He started pouring his heart out to the strange animal. He didn't know if it was listening or not. Frankly, he didn't care. He just wanted to tell someone. It's not as if it really mattered to any one what he wanted to do. No, it didn't matter. The guildence counselers didn't care if he made it or not. They were there just to get paid. He knew he was loopy. He didn't need anyone else telling him what he already knew.

"I would very much like to know what posseses you to want to be a detective." The raven haired thing had evidently been listening to Light's speach on his future career path.

"The famous detective L. I want to work beside him one day. I don't care if he takes all the credit. I want to put the world's criminals away. I want to create a better place for all the good people of this world." Neither male noticed that they were already standing in front of the bakery. Neither one cared. They just wanted to sit and talk to one another.

"Then, if you don't become a detective, you will join the ranks of those L pursues." Light only nodded in response. How else could he reply to the statement question. The shouts of an angry man could be heard a few meters away. The two males had become silent. Only standing there, staring into the other's eyes. Light's honey, gold eyes seemed to sparkle and the raven haired thing's eyes seemed to deepen in thought.

"I TOLD YOU!" The man's shouts became even louder.

"Sir, please calm down."

"No, I won't calm down! I told you there was a person there! He was talking to me! You can't even see him! Jimmy has been here this whole time waiting patiently for you to notice him!" The man's shouts continued drawing a small crowd. Among the crowd were the thing and Light.

"Sir, there is no one there. Please, calm down." The woman was obviously trying to calm the maniac down. He was very close to snapping.

"NO!" Then, he snapped. He pulled a gun out and aimed to shoot the young woman. She had ducked out of the way just in time. When she ducked though, she unconciously made Light his new target.

BOOM!

The sound echoed throughout the street. Light's arm began to bleed as people started to try and attack and take the gun away from the maniac.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The shots kept coming. Hitting the many people near the man. Some of them falling dead upon the sidewalk. Blood was pouring into the street. Light had fallen to the ground. The older male of the two had found his way to Light draagging him into a neaby ally. From the ally you had a clear veiw of what was happening on the sidewalk. People were running and tripping. People were being shot. Men, women, and children's bodies littered the ground. The shots kept coming. The many aliased thing had tied a knot around Light's arm trying to keep him from bleeding out. They could see the whole street from their position. They could see a little girl crawling her way across the ground to get to her dead mother. They could see how the little girl's hand had been blown completely off. They could see how the man came up to the child. They could see her squirm. They could see him take his gun to her little curls. They could see her shake and beg. They could see the man cock the gun. Then, they could see her little body lying beside her mother. They saw her blood pour from her wounds even though she had been stripped of life. Even though she had died they saw the last of her tears fall from her cheeks. Then, they saw the man come up to them. Light then blank. He remembered nothing about what had happened. He remembered nothing while he was in the darkness. He only remembered the pleasent feeling of nothing. He thought of how wonderful this darkness was. How wonderfuly soft it felt. Light remembered. It came back all of it. He was lying in the ally with the thing. He could see the lights. He kept trying to call out for help but his voice was lost to him. He tried moving towards them. Each movement was painful. He crawled to the lights. He crawled out of the dark ally. He crawled to find something. He wasn't even sure what. Life? Death? He knew not at that moment. All he knew was the feeling of he wanted to find something. So, he crawled towards the lights.

"Help... cough cough... please someone help us... cough." Light was coughing up blood. His blood splattered coughs had splattered against the other blood of the sidewalk.

"Hey! Over there! A survivor!" Light heard a man start shouting.

"Help... cough." The pain in his arm was to much. He started to throw up. He had completely emptied the contents of his stomach by the time the paramedic made their way over to him.

"It's gonna be alright son." He could hear the raspy voice sigh with relief as they helped him up.

"My f-friend. In the ally way. Help... cough cough cough..." Light could say no more as his blood filled coughs took hold of his battered body. He couldn't breathe for moments at a time. All the while thinking of his many ailiased thing. Then everything went black again.

...Light opened his eyes. It was white. He didn't assume he died like most would upon opening their eyes to find everything white. He made the reasonable conclusion of him being in the hospital. Then it hit him. Where was Ryuzaki? Where was the thing? Did it get sent to the vet? Light sat up in bed feeling his head swirl a moment later. He couldn't see. He let his eyes slip closed again. He was confused. Had they saved Ryuzaki or Suzuki or Tanaka or whatever you called it?! He remembered the thing told him it's name. L... Had they saved L? Light felt calmer and even more anxious upon using it's name.

"R-ryuzaki..." There was no answer. Light began to panic. He didn't even know why. He didn't know it. It didn't know him. So why was he panicking?!

"Ryuzaki?! Ryuzaki please answer me." Silence. Light started to cry. He felt his eyes water as the warm liquid rolled down his cheeks.

"Ryu... hic... RYUZAKI! Hic... please... hic..." Light neede to lie down but he couldn't without knowing if it was alright. Maybe they had taken it to the vet. Then, the doctors ought to know aobut it. He stumbled out of bed. Feeling his way along the white wall until he came to a door. He opened the door to find a busy hospital room. Doctors were running about shouting something about 'are there anymore survivors?' Light didn't care about that. He causciously made his way across the room to a counter. Even though his eyes weren't adjusted, he made out the white blobs behind the counter. He tried to steady himself against the counter for he had no idea what happened to his formar balance.

"Can I help you?" A woman's voice found it's way to Light's ears. Light could tell she was trying to be friendly, but her voice sounded tired and worn out. He couldn't feel sorry for her at the moment though. He had to find Ryuzaki.

"Y-yes. Ryuzaki, where is he?" The woman went to a blob that looked like computer. She started on what looked like typing.

"Sir, there is no Ryuzaki staying in here. Are you one of the victims of 24th street?" Light's heart shattered. He knew Ryuzaki or L or whatever the hell his name was saved his life and he wasn't in this hospital.

"I... hic... don't... hic... know... hic... I- was... hic... in front of a bakery... hic... when it happened... hic..." Light fell on the floor and started crying. He couldn't take this. It was all strange and foreign. He just wanted Ryuzaki.

"Oh, don't cry." Light couldn't see anymore. His tears were clouding what little vision he had from when he woke up.

"Do you know the kanji? Maybe I put the wrong kanji in. It could always be a possibility." The woman had come around the counter and put a caring hand on Light's shoulder.

"D-dragon and I-I think blossom. I don't know!" Light started bawling again. He had unconciously moved into the woman's touch and stayed there being rocked while she held her arms around him and he cried.

"Are you sure it was Ryuzaki?" The woman took her arms from Light as he had calmed down. He shook his head.

"It could also be Suzuki, Sato, Takahashi, Sasaki, Ito, Kudo, Kimura, Narito, Chiba, Kikuchi, Abe, Watanabe, Endo, Koboyashi, Arai, Saito, Nakamura, Tanaka, Yamamoto, Hiyashi, Youshida, Yamazaki, Yamada, Mochizuki, Shimizu, Fukuzawa, Maruyama, Kato, Inoue, Matsumoto, Maeda, Fujiwara, Hara, Miyake, Fujii, Kondo, Mori, Oonishi, Murakami, Ochi, Komatsu, Hamada, Koga, Matsuo, Nakajima, Yamaguchi, Sakamoto, Goto, Ono, Kuroki, Kai, Kawano, Hidaka, Higa, Kinjo, Oshiro, Miyaga, or Araki." Light said. He had already memorized the ailiases the thing had given him. The woman gave him an exsasperated smile and stood up. She walked behind the counter again and Light stood up also.

"There are a hundred fifty people in all on the hospital's premises. Twenty-two of the people who came into the hospital. Three of which are still alive." The woman said the last part quietly but Light heard it. He froze. Could he be dead? Light didn't want to know but he had to find out.

"Where are they?" The woman let out a small sigh and took his hand.

"Follow me." She said. She led him through the hospital to the first room. His vision had come back fully so he looked through the little window of the door and shook his head. The woman nodded as he did so and led him to another room. This room held the same process. So they went to the last room. Light looked in the room to find not his thing like he had hoped but an older gentle man who lay upon the hospital bed. He couldn't hold himself together.

"T-take me to the mortuary." He said. The woman complied. Light didn't even care about the details of the woman's appearence but he couldn't help but notice anyway. She was his guide after all. She was a petite woman probably in her early thirties. She had long black hair and and hour glass frame. He also noted that she held no ring on her finger. They arrived at the mortuary and Light looked through all of the still bloodied corpses. Finally he found Ryuzaki. He was the last one Light saw. He had a bullet hole on his temple. Blood still lingered on the dead man's face. The morticians hadn't washed it off yet because it had only been a couple hours ago. Light fell to his knees at the sight of him. He didn't cry like last time. He was out of tears. All that remained in his body was his breath. He didn't even want to breathe anymore. He looked at the woman.

"Please, I would like to be alone with him." The woman nodded and left.

'I didn't even know him.' He thought. 'Why do I care that he's dead? I don't know him. I don't know him. If I hadn't took him to that Damned bakery none of this would have happened. That maniac wouldn't have killed him. He wouldn't have injured me. Those people still wouldn't be alive anyway. That little girl and her mother. He wouldn't have seen that if I didn't show him to the bakery. If we hadn't stood outside! If we hadn't of listened in on the maniac's antics! If I had just jumped out of the way of the bullet he would have had time to escape! HE WOULDN'T HAVE DIED IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR ME!!!' Light was screaming now. He hadn't even noticed it. He didn't notice when security threw him outside. He hadnt noticed when his father dragged him home. All he could think of was that he wanted to die. He didn't want to live without the man he knew nothing about. The man who had never interrupted him. The man who had listened to his stupid dreams. The man who had died earlier today. Light lost all his will to live. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to end it.

Light walked to his room. He grabbed his sheets and tied them into a makeshift noose. He tied his noose to his be frame and opened the tiny window in his room. It was barely big enough to fit him through it, but it was. Light put his death around his neck and jumped. He jumped out onto the nothing that was waiting to catch him. He jumped to the air that was dangling beneath him. He jumped and hit the side of the building. He jumped and had his air stricken from him. He jumped to die. He jumped to lose the life he hated. Ryuzaki was the last straw. When he died Light figured if somone as great as the famous detective L could die, why should he even be alive. Light had figured this out in front of the bakery. When he was staring into the eyes of the thing. What else could you call the smartest person in the world besides a thing. He knew that was L. He knew he didn't want to live in a world without him. L was his only purpose for living. Whether it be to fight along side him or to have him tracking Light down. L was his sole purpose for living. He knew that with L dead there would be no one to oppose evil. No one to fight along side him. No more justice. Everyone would lose hope. The crimanals would escalate. All the good people would hae to live in fear. Without L the world would be in chaos. Light didn't want to live in this world already with all the crimianls. He couldn't stand it without an L. So Light hung himself. He killed himself. He put a noose around his neck and jumped out of his window. Light was finally free. He thought about his sister and obaa-san. He thought about L. He thought about how strange the man was. How young he was. He looked nineteen. Light was only twelve. A seven year diffrence sepperated the two. A man so young had become L. A man so young had died by the hands of a psychopath. Light didn't know what happened to the maniac nor did he care. Light couldn't care. He had died just when the fisrt thought about the maniac had come into his mind. Light couldn't care anymore. Light wasn't alive. He was finally happy.

When the police had come later that day and the ambulance, they found him smiling. No suicide note. No I couldn't take it anymore. No nothing. Just a smiling dead twelve year old hanging out of his window only still attached by a noose around his neck. The next day Light was gone. Gone from everybody's mind. It was like he didn't exist. Watari, L's cartaker, had killed himself also. The police found the old man with a bullet in his brain. Rodger had been notified and currently was pondering how to tell L's top successers.

"Mello, Near, I am afraid L and Watari are dead." Rodger told the two teenagers.

"What?! Rodger you can't be serious." Mello burst into a fit of rage. Near just sat there silently.

"Yes, he was one of the victims of the maniac yesterday. Watari killed himself when he found out... I have the surveilence tapes outside the bakery. They have audio. You boys should watch them." The old man told them and they did. They watched L talk to a young boy around Near's age. They watched as the maniac shot the boy's arm. They watched as L saved him. They watched as the man killed dozens of people. They watched as the police killed the psycopath. They had watched as the pyscopath killed L as he protectivly held his arms around the unconcious boy. The two teenagers were stunned into silence. Well, for the most part.

"Rodger..." Mello said," What happened to the boy?" Mello could barely utter the words as he watched the boy crawl towards the paramedics.

"He hung himself. A few days ago." Mello just nodded and decided to look him up. The boy had given him all the infromation he needed to find him.

Over the next few days Mello researched the boy. He found out about Light Yagami. He learned his sister was killed in a fire set by his father helped along by his mother. He learned that his obaa-san had killed herself in a car accident. He learned the boy's grades could have beaten Near's. He learned that the boy played tennis. He learned alot about Light. The only thing that stuck out was that he killed himself the day that L saved him. Mello wondered why. He knew that him and Near would have to work together to become the new L, and he wanted this to be the first case he investagated.

"Near, why do you think he did it?" Mello asked his room mate.

"Mello, I don't know." That was all the pale young man could offer. No answer. Just a statement about the obvious. Something both of them knew but couldn't voice. They knew why he did it. Every Wamm's kid had thought about it once or twice. Some of them actually went through with it. Like A and Linda. Mello caught Matt trying to. He quickly stopped him and got him help. Mello knew why Light did it. He knew. In fact if this world didn't need L so much, Mello was thinking. He was thinking of how he wold have done it. Mello was thinking of the gun he owned and how easy it was just to give up. Mello knew. He tried once before. He slit his wrist. If Near didn't call an ambulance he wouldn't even be here. Mello hated that he thought like this but couldn't help it. He was tired of being inferior. Of being lied to. He was just tired.

"Mello." A small voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Yes, Near?"

"I know what you're thinking, but if you plan on acting on it I will do it too." Mello looked down to those gray orbs. No, he couldn't let Near die. Even if he wanted to. He couldn't. No, Near still had his life ahead of him. Near was only thirteen. Near was the next L. If that meant Mello had to stay alive then so be it.

"Near, you're wrong. I was thinking about my next chocolate fix." Mello had lied but both knew what he had been thinking about.

"Yeah... I know..." Near smiled a little and looked up at Mello. Then the boys started laughing. They knew they couldn't do it. Not without killing off the other one and they knew they didn't want to do that. So they just laughed and told themselves that everything would get better. That everything would be alright. Even if they knew it wouldn't...

A.N./ Yay sucky story! My endings are terrible but thankyou to those who read. As I have said before this is for my dad. I wrote him a sad story. Silly me. Oh well, please review. I don't want to pressure you, saying this is going to pressure you, but I love reviews. They make me happy. Then I go tell my sister that I got a review and am happy all day long. They also inspire new stories. If you have any ideas on what I should write next, I would be glad to hear them. Fare well for now, bloodroseribons. 


End file.
